Sister knows best
by AWTBI
Summary: Ally Dawson has always been told the proper ways of being a nun. They had one simple rule: Don't indulge in a man. She thought that'd be simple until she crossed paths with Austin Moon. Now she's not sure if that rule was ever really simple at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Ally POV:**

I never would have pictured myself here, right now at this very moment, in these circumstances. I'd done the one thing, that all my life I had been taught specifically not to do. I'd indulged in a man. Not only that I enjoyed it. I enjoyed every second I'd spent with Austin, and I don't feel guilty for it at all.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

I should feel guilty, remorse, regret. Anything negative for what I felt for that glorious man, but I don't. Because, if I'm being completely honest that fucking terrifies me. I, Ally Dawson, am going against any possible believe my mother has shoved down my throat for the last 18 years. This is the _best_ feeling I have ever experience. Being in love with someone, and they are just as in love with me.

_Shit._

Why did I ever have to meet him? Why did he make me feel this way? Why? Why? Why? Nun's shouldn't have doubts, we shouldn't even fall for these temptations with as much ease as I did.

_Damn._

* * *

**Author Note: Okay this was kind of just a taste, to give you a sampler, so you could tell me how you feel. I really really hoped you enjoyed this! review how you feel.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE IDEA ON THIS STORY**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally POV

I loved this feeling of not worrying about absolutely anything. Where nothing relevant crosses your mind, and at the moment I was trying to forget the fact that I wasn't suppose to be here.

I told my mom that Trish, my best friend, and I would be hanging out today. Although, it might have slipped my mind to tell her exactly what we would be doing.

Here, let me shed some light on the situation; Trish and I were currently at the beach at a raging party. Don't get me wrong I have been to my fair share of party's before, yet this time was different. As of right now she thinks we are at the library, studying for an upcoming exam, boy if only she could she could see us now.

My nun of a mother (Author Note: don't mean this to be offensive :) just for the use of the story) would have a heart attack if she could ever fathom seeing me in the outfit I had on now. Dressed in red shorts, white fitted crop top, white converse, and a messy bun I was quite the looker. If I do say so myself. And I guess so does this guy that I'm, unfortunately, dancing with. Have you ever touched someone, after working out, and they are dripping sweat. Well that's the guy for you. I mean he was really cute and sweet at first, but now Im going to need at wet floor sign and a mop.

"Ally, come and have a picture with me.", said my best friend, and savior, as she grasped my arm.

"Coming," I gave the guy, whose name I don't remember an apologetic glance,"Got to go."

I helplessly followed Trish, man this girl's got a grip.

"Thank you so much Trish." I say once we are out of earshot.

"Haha no problem", she laughed,"But I was very serious about that picture."

"I believe I could help with that." A smooth, deep voice drawled.

Ally looked up to see one of the most attractive men she has ever seen. He had hazel brown eyes, a nice row of the framed by this kissable lips. Did I just think that? See I'm not completely a nun, but my mother is. And she is determined to train me up as one, so I guess you could say I am semi nun. Even if I was a nun this man would have me second-guessing my decisions. Did I mention his hair? I would love to run my fingers through it while he kissed me.

Whoa, Ally get your 18 year old girl hormones under control, this is just ridiculous.

"Oh my phone in my bag let m-" Trish started as he cut her off.

"Don't worry I got this all under control.", He said as she ushered us a little ways from him, just as he pulled out his phone.

"Okay, 1 2 3 smile! oooh that's a good one." He said as he showed us the photograph on his phone.

I still stood there dumbstruck as he took showed us the pictures, my face with the exact same confusion as before.

"Um how are we suppose to get the pictures exactly." I asked once again glancing at him.

"Oh that's just perfect it all works out." A wide grin spread across his face.

Bemusement must have been evident on my face because he answered my unspoken question.

"I was planning on getting your number anyway, so I guess now I don't have to try very hard." He said as his grin slowly morphed into a smirk.

Quickly I was beginning to not like this guy. I have never met someone so egotistical, arrogant, and cocky in my life.

"Look here buddy-", I was quickly cut off by Trish pulling my arm yelling for us to go.

"Come on Ally we have to get you dressed to go home, your mother will flip if we are not there on time."

Ah shit I'd completely forgotten about the service today. I immediately took off after Trish, just opening the car door, not until someone firmly grabbed my arm.

"Hey I never got your number!" The guy I completely had forgotten about said.

"I really need to go, so will you let go!" I yelled, trying to desperately open the door that he now had his hand on, holding it closed.

"Ally come on we really need to get out of here!" Trish exclaimed from the driver's seat.

I sighed as I glanced back up at the tall, blonde male.

"What do I have to do to get you to let me go ?" ,I asked.

"Your number." ,he replied.

"Hmm how about five dollars dollars instead?"

"Tempting, but no, I would prefer your number."

"But-" ,I tried to argue as my so called best friend yelled at me from inside the car.

"Ally will you stop flirting and give him your number, so we can go."

"Fine.", I said as I typed the offending numbers on his phone.

He smiled as he released my arm, and his hand from the door.

"I will talk to you later."

Oh God, please let him break his phone.

* * *

**Author's Note: hey hey hey guys! I think I should get ice cream for updating, oh no? okay... but any who please review and tell me how you truly feel! Well until next chapter love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm suppose to be doing a project right now, oh well lol, but decided to write hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Ally POV**

Oh. My. Goodness. I don't think this ceremony is ever going to end!

I mean we'd already been in there for over 2 hours (and counting).

Before the services even started I was already in a pissy, so that didn't help at all with my ADD like patience. My mother chewed both, Trish and I, out for being 5 minutes late.

I literally hate this.

Being apart of the orthodox religion wasn't the worst part. I believed in Christ whole heartedly, and loved him very much, but I did not want to give up having someone to share my life with one day.

_"But, no, that's not how it goes dear," _my mother stated earlier, _"not if you want to be a nun."_

That's what I hate. Having this lifestyle shoved down my throat at every single moment.

I was drawn out of thought by the sound of a choked sob. I looked up to see a newly pledged nun crying her eyes out, of tears of joy. My eyes shifted over towards Trish, who was fast asleep. Trying hard to stifle my laughter, I glanced down at my phone for the 5th time. 7:32 it smugly read back at me.

Throwing my head back, silently groaning.

_How much longer can this possible last, I'm about to pee on myself._ I thought quickly bouncing my leg.

Suddenly my phone vibrate harshly in my lap.

_from:221-321-8888_

_Hey goody-goody! (; what's up?_

_at 7:34_

I furrowed my brow in confusion.

_to:221-321-8888_

_Who is this? I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong number._

_at 7:35_

Almost immediately as it seems the strange number replied again.

_from:221-321-888_

_Goody-goody, you didn't strike me as the type to lie! Anyway since you don't remember I'm Austin Moon, the super attractive guy that took your picture. Remember?_

_at 7:36_

_to:221-321-8888_

_Look just loose my number, alright? I don't have time right now to entertain you!  
_

_at 7:36_

_from:221-321-8888_

_Now why would I do that? Then I wouldn't be able to send your pictures (:_

_at 7:38_

At this point I was just planning on ignoring him, and just blocking his number. After about 10 minutes my phone vibrated with the news of a message.

_from:221-321-8888_

_Photo Attachment:1_

_Now that Austin with an "A". I want to make sure my name is nice and pretty when you save my contact._

I could think of a few things right now that started with an "A" that I could assign as his contact. That would fit real nice.

* * *

**Well that's it for now! And also I just want to say that I'm not trying to offend anyone with this. I'm not belittling the role of a nun. I'm just using it for this plot line purposes. I respect each faith and am proud to say that I am a Christian! But anyway just wanted to make that clear.**


End file.
